


Tightrope

by Amber_Marinette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Author is just writing, F/M, Memory Loss, Pain, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Marinette/pseuds/Amber_Marinette
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the 18 year old girl who lost her memories of the past 5 years of her life, including her life as a hero, and now she's confused of what's happening with her life and a certain blonde cat hero — her boyfriend will help her regain her memories back.Will Chat Noir succeed on bringing back the memory of the love of his life or will fate make a sudden spin causing him to fall from the tightrope and lose himself in the process?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Tightrope

"Marinette!"

Marinette turned around and saw Adrien Agreste, her friend and ex-crush running towards her. 

"Oh, Adrien! What brings you here? I thought you have a photoshoot?" She asked. Things changes through the past 4 years of her life and one of it is that she's not head over heels inlove with Adrien anymore.

"Oh, I was just going to get the notes for the new lesson from Nino." He explained. "And the photoshoot already ended two hours ago." He added.

"Okay then, I guess I'll be going now. You better hurry so you wouldn't see Alya and Nino doing there usual mating ritual." She chuckled.

Adrien cringe. "You're right. I really should go now. Bye. See you tomorrow at school." He waved his hand and started to walk towards their new university.

Marinette ran her way towards their bakery. She greeted her mother and father with a kiss on their cheeks and quickly went towards her room.

"You better hurry up, Marinette. You still have a lot of things to do." Tikki said as she went out of her purse.

"I know, Tikki." Marinette replied as she took out her drawing tablet and went to work.

She really is busy for a 18 year old girl. She still need to design the new album for her favorite musician, Jagged Stone and also the Kitty Section, they've become pretty famous throughout the years. Then, she still needs to design and sew some clothes for a fashion show coming up this week.

It took her a lot of time to finish all of it, she didn't even notice that it was already nightime until a series of knock from the trapdoor towards her balcony interrupted her from her work.

She smiled, already know who is behind the trapdoor. She quickly save her work and turned off her tablet before making her way towards the bed and opening the trapdoor.

"What a meow-derful night it is, my purr-incess."

The melodic voice with a chesire grin of her partner greeted her as she opened the trapdoor. 

She then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before opening the trapdoor fully.

"Come on in, kitty." She giggled.

Chat Noir, her boyfriend quickly jumped inside. Marinette raised her hand to give him a scratch behind the ear causing him to purr.

"It seems that you're purr-eaty busy, princess." He said.

"I am, but I'm pretty sure that I can finish it before this day ends." 

"But the day already ended, princess. It's already night time." He said with a smile.

Marinette gave him a cold look. "Ha. Ha. Ha." She laughed sarcastically. "Is that supposed to be a joke, minou?" She raised an eyebrow.

Chat pouted. "I was just trying to lighten up the mood, princess." 

She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Let me help you, princess." He suggested. "I may have a knowledge about fashion."

"Alright, mon minou." She smiled.

They rest of their night was spend with Chat helping her girlfriend. It was around midnight when they finished their work. It was a lot faster if Marinette do say so herself.

Now, she was making her way towards the building where she need to past her newly created design.

She decided to cross the road with a lot of things in her hand. She didn't notice the huge truck that was heading her way.

"Marinette!"

Everything turned black.


End file.
